The DragonSlayer
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: Marked at birth Naruto is destined to learn the ancient arts of old, but now he's faced with fiercer foes. Can he handle the looming presence of the ever growing Akatsuki and this new unknown threat? Begins during the last part of part one's chunin exams. OOC-ness.


**Hello everybody 1Ring2RuleThemAll here with a new story! Before you go on about how I already had another story besides N:TKR then I will inform you that I took it down and will repost it later on in the future because it is probably going to be longer than N:TKR, which will be updated soon I assure you.**

**Now this new story will probably have no pairings so that it's not biased or anything like that so yeah I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, but if I did I would give Kaguya more of a purpose in the story and make her actually explain why she's doing what she's doing.**

* * *

><p>Long<em> ago before the time of shinobi and even the waring states, there was a man gifted with powerful eyes. He had inherited them from his mother just like his brother had, but his were different. They gave him mighty powers that allowed him to manipulate the five elements and even control life and death.<em>

_This man was known as the Sage of Six Paths, or Hagoromo _Ōtsutsuki.__

_These eyes allowed him and his brother to face the monstrosity that had plagued their land. This beast brought disaster to the land and death to thousands. The monster's tails could destroy mountains, create powerful hurricanes, and send massive waves towards the mainland._

_It was only stopped by the collective power of these two brothers and their gift from their mother. However, this is just one version of the lost tale. There was another force at work that helped the two brothers stop this beast._

_Ancient as the earth itself, and as powerful as any beast, Dragons. Nature's most prominent creation had bestowed upon them the gift of nature's essence. By training them these creatures made these two into something long forgotten._

_Dragonslayers..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: A New Destiny<p>

It was an early morning for many in Konoha as the sun was beginning to rise. It had been sometime since the second part of the chunin exams and now we find Naruto with none other than Jiriya of the legendary Sannin. Although at the current moment the excitement was quickly dropped upon seeing them.

Naruto was currently struggling with his water walking training while Jiriya was to busy trying to do some research for his next novel. To his dissatisfaction there was no research to be taken yet.

" AHHHHH-" He heard a scream and then a splash afterwards. He turned head and saw that it was his new student who had fallen into the water.

'_ Looks like he won't be done anytime soon, which means I can continue to wait until my research material appears._' Jiriya thought with a smirk in the end.

" HEY ERO-SANNIN! I CANT GET THIS AT ALL!" Naruto yelled towards his teacher. Though he wouldnt see it Jiriya's upper brow was twitching.

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiriya yelled at him.

" I'm only telling the truth your a perv to the extream!" Naruto stated.

" And proud of it!"

" How about helping me out instead of doing that stupid research of yours."

" STUPID!? I'll have you know I've sold thousands if not millions of copies across the elemental nations! My work is a masterpiece that my readers demand that I continue!"

" Those books are only read by lesser pervs!"

" No, they are read by some of most famous and educated people all over, even some in high positions."

" Like what kind of positions?"

" If I told you then word would get out and said person in that position may be looked down upon by many of the populace."

" Your not going to tell me are you?"

" What gave it away?"

" Are you going to train me or not!?"

" I gave you an exercise didnt I?"

" But you won't help me with it!"

" Look I showed to you twice already, and explained how to do it so quit complaining about it and just keep trying. No ever competed a technique their first try."

" That's not true Sasuke was able to perform a new technique the first time just by watching it once!"

'_ The Uchiha. Then that means that he's his rival.'_

" Well it looks like you better start training harder otherwise you'll never be able to pass him." Jiriya stated as he turned back around as a small grin formed on his face.

" WHAT! Why you! I'll show you and him that I can do anything!"

'_ Plan is set in motion now he wont bother me and I can get back to my research. Although it probaly seemed the wrong way to him it'll turn out for best now that he has a fire in his gut.'_

" Here I go!"

Just like before Naruto fell into the water and began to complain again making Jiriya rethink his original thoughts. And so training went on as Jiriya continued to wait for the long awaited research material to arrive and save him from the boy's complaining.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Naruto was still wet from his last attempt, and still complaining. Jiriya was getting annoyed at this point because there was still nothing for his research and his student was still annoying. He couldn't count how many times he heard the boy complain and fail again, it was a cycle.<p>

He had about enough of it until he over heard something that his student mumbled. ' Stupid snake I was able to do a lot better until I fought him. I don't even remember what happened...'

" What did you say?" Jiriya asked as he appeared behind Naruto. This resulted in Naruto screaming and jumping back into the water.

" WHY'D YOU DO THAT? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

" I asked you what to repeat what you just said."

" About what?"

Jiriya had a very strong urge to hit his pupil in the head but stopped himself from losing himself to such stupidity. He eyed his student, who was now out of the water, as he said the phrase again.

" Oh, well back in the second exam I was fighting this weird snake guy with my teammates. But some time during the fighting he jabbed me in the gut with his hand and I don't remember what happened next because I passed out."

' _Could it be... it would make sense._'

" Naruto lift up your shirt real quick."

" Huh?"

" Just do it then I want you to focus your chakra the best you can."

Naruto obeyed as he quickly did as he was asked. The result confirmed Jiriya's suspensions, the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay had another seal on it that was restricting access to the beasts chakra.

" Alright good job now keep at and hold still."

" What's the point with this, is it suppose to allow me to have better control?"

" Something like that." And with that Jiriya struck Naruto in the gut as he quickly undid the seal that was placed on him by Orochimaru. Naruto, in pain, passed out and Jiriya just sat him down underneath one of the nearby trees before heading back to the rock he had been sitting on for most of the day.

Although it seemed that most of the training he had assigned the boy today was a waste, it did end up benefiting him in the long run as now he can access the Kyuubi's power now. ' _I just hope it that this time nothing will force me to do that again._'

" Now then onto my research!" Jiriya exclaimed with joy as he got out his telescope and began searching for material. " Wait a minute the hotsprings are closed today!"

Anyone who was within a miles radius could hear the screams and yells of terror and lose that was coming from the super-pervert. However, most of these people were women and knew why he was screaming.

Soon a few minutes passed and Naruto was beginning to wake up. The first thing he saw was a disappointed Jiriya drowning his sorrow away in his tobacco. Pain immediately overtook him as he clutched his stomach. He then remembered why he was in pain and directed his gaze towards the Sannin.

" Why did you do that...?" Naruto asked gaining Jiriya's attention.

" I just hit some points in your body to relax you. Try and walk on the water now." He said as he pointed towards the stream only a few feet away.

Naruto did as he was instructed as he carried himself towards the river and proceeded to place one of his feet on the surface that was followed by the other. He stumbled at first but then he found his balance.

" Huh?"

Naruto began to left up one foot after the other then he proceeded to jump in place. Excitment and joy filled his being as he continued to test himself.

" I don't know why, but it's working!"

Jiriya could only smile at the boy' antic, as Naruto continued to jump on top of the water's surface.

'_I guess it's about time to teach him how to control the chakra of the Kyuub._'

" Ok kid come over here. I'm going to teach you a move that I've kept in store for you."

" What? A secret Move? Is it a killer move?" Naruto shouted in joy as he ran across the water towards Jiriya. Once he got to the shore Jiriya told him to dry off and then come with to get something to eat, so by the time they returned to their training area the sun was already setting.

Both were sitting across from eachother by this time with Naruto actually paying attention to what Jiriya was saying.

" Before I teach you this jutsu, there is something you must understand." Jiriya started. " You probably don't notice it, but you have two different kinds of chakra."

" Two different kinds?"

" Have you ever felt any special chakra in you before?"

" Special?" Naruto said as he then began to try and recall him ever feeling different chakra from within him. " Come to think of it, I think there was this one time when chakra started gushing out...And gave me incredible power, I think...But I don't remember much of what happened that time."

" I see."

" But I remember that it was different from the time the chakra I used to mold. If i describe it in colors, mine is always blue..." Naruto continued. " But it felt like a red one."

" I see." Jiriya said. " Okay. Let's end today's training here."

" What? Already? What happened to the secret jutsu? I can still train!"

" You mustn't get hasty when training. And while we're here, let's go into a hotspring." Jiriya said. " Instead of falling into one..." So that night the two of them rested in a nearby hotspring where they enjoyed themselves before they headed back to the village.

* * *

><p>Jiriya was watching Naruto's sleeping form through his bedroom window, while he himself was on top of a nearby building.<p>

Many thoughts were going through his mind but the one thing he was relieved about was finally meeting his godson. Memories of Minato and Kushina came to mind when he was training him, but he wasn't sad instead he was happy knowing Naruto was okay.

However, one thought kept coming to mind. It involved the child of prophecy, and how this child would bring peace to the world. ' _If Naruto turns out to be the child of prophecy then this could change everything. It'll also mean that I can't leave him alone in the village even though I was planning on watching and teaching him anyway._'

He then took notice of another persons chakra, and so he turned around and was faced with his old sensei now Third Hokage. Hiruzen only looked upon his student before walking over to him him and watching Naruto just as Jiriya had done earlier.

" It's been a while Jiriya."

" Indeed it has sensei. Though how'd you know I was here?"

" I was watching Naruto to make sure he was receiving proper training, but to my surprise I found you teaching him. Quite ironic if you think about it."

" Why do you say that?"

" You taught one Hokage already and you may be teaching another right now."

" Yeah what's worse is unlike his father Naruto dosent have any book smarts."

" Is that such a bad thing Jiriya? If I remember correctly you were also in the same boat as Naruto, and just like him you trained hard everyday."

" Yeah well I had a good sensei back then to guide me."

" And Naruto now has you to guide him."

" I'm trying to take it easy with him because of his skill level he's at. Otherwise I would be putting him through the same routine I put Minato through."

" Yes well, there is one thing though that Naruto has that his father didnt."

" And what's that sensei?"

" Unpredictability and stubbornnes. He has his mother to thank for that."

" Though I was simply observing him during his training I quickly picked up on something. He has this sense that makes people change their opinions of him. It felt contagious yet welcoming."

" That would be his character for you. He's always had it but do to the actions taken by the older generation no one ever notices."

"..."

" Don't let it bother you Jiriya, Naruto wouldn't like that and besides he said himself. He's going to change everyone's opinion of him before becoming Hokage."

" He's got a while to go though but I think he can do it."

" Good then I take it your going to take the respondsibility for training him?"

" Yeah I guess I am, although, sensei I have just one question."

" And that is?"

" Why did you never tell me he bared the mark."

Hiruzen just remained quiet as he brought his pipe up to smoke his tobacco. " You must understand that I was protecting him, and at the time I had thought it was due to the Kyuubi's influence."

" Yet you never decided to inform me of it!"

" Long ago when you told me of the prophecy I was skeptical at first but once I saw that mark on him everything changed."

" Is this why you exposed the truth of him being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuub? Did you rob him of a childhood that he could have had just to protect him from the actual truth?"

" I wanted him to be seen as a hero just as much as his father did, but I knew what the consequences would be and so I decided it would be better this way."

" Do you relize what you've done to him?! Because of what you've done you made him an outcast! Someone who no one wants around!"

" That was the point Jiriya!"

" What?"

" I made sure no one would ever find out the truth about Naruto, and in the process I made sure that no other village would also attack us. I had to many problems that needed to be resolved and as Hokage I took responsibility!"

" What about Naruto? How do you think he feels about being alone?"

" I know exactly how he feels. I've been protecting him since he was an infant!"

" If you had informed me ahead of time of Naruto then I would personally have taken him and raised him in his parents' place!"

" Jiriya you would not have been able to raise him on the road and you know it!"

" I might have not been the best candidate but I am his godfather and so it was my responsibility!"

" He needed to stay in the village for his protection!"

" Or was it for the village's protection?"

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that it was a time not long after war and you couldn't afford to let another war erupt so decided to keep him in the village to say that Konoha still had a jinchuurik!"

"..."

" From how your not saying anything proves that I'm right!"

" Jiriya, I have done many things in my life that I'm not proud of-" Hiruzen started only to be interrupted.

" Your damn right you have! What would your senseis think if they found out what you've done!" Jiriya yelled.

" That is why after these exams I'm stepping down from my position of Hokage."

" What?" Jiriya stuttered in shock. He was taken back by the sudden explanation from his former sensei.

" I will naming a successor after the exams, which is why I came here tonight."

" No, I wont accept the position not while Naruto still needs training."

" That is why I wasn't going to ask you to take the position."

" Then who will take it?"

" After the exams have passed I would like you to go in search of Tsunade."

This made Jiriya just sigh as he stared up at the night sky. " Sensei you know as well as I do she won't comeback to konoha. She still thinks of this place, her home, as a curse."

" That's why your going to need to take someone with you to help change her mind." Hiruzen explained as he watched Naruto sleep.

" Hell if I take him to Tsunade that will just cause me a major headach." Jiriya sighed.

" Will you do it Jiriya?"

" If I do it then I expect a little help with something."

" And what would that be?"

Jiriya just grinned as his cheeks turned a hint of red. " I want you to ensure that the hotspring is open 24/7 upon my return."

Hiruzen just shook his head with disappointment at his former student. After all these years he was still doing his 'research' and making those books of his. However, most people wouldn't know it but Hiruzen was a secret fan of Jiriya's work.

" We'll see, but for now I'll leave you here with Naruto." Hiruzen said before leaving in a shunshin. Jiriya just stayed where he was at before leaving himself leaving with information that he would keep to himself. If he had stayed but a minute later he would have noticed Naruto tossing and turning in his sleep.

The next morning Naruto and Jiriya were where they were at the previous day. Naruto was excited as he was going to learn a new jutsu that could probaly use to beat even Sasuke. Jiriya though was busy planning the training sessions he had plans for the time he had to teach Naruto.

" Alright Naruto we have less than a month before the last exams of the Chunin Exams so for the remaing time I have with you I'm going to train you until your bones can't take the shear force of it."

" Somehow this changed real fast than how I first expected."

" Now let's begin!"

* * *

><p>" Alright, Ladies and Gentlmen allow to announce that as of now the final round of the chunin exams, shall begin!" Genma announced. Following the announcement the gathered crowd erupted in cheers as everyone was excited to see this year's competition.<p>

" These young shinobi behind me represent the strength and tenacity of their respected village. And today they will commit everything they have to show that they are worthy of the rank of chunin!"

Once again the crowd erupted into cheers as they cheered on those they supported. In the Hokage box there was not only the Hokage but also the Kazekage, both were seated together with their collective personal guard on their respected side.

In the stands people were still trying to find some seats as the stands were nearly full, but many of the Konoha 9 that had failed were in the stands to cheer on their friends who would be fighting today. Although, only one of them was nervous and that was Sakura.

' _I don't see Sasuke or Naruto, and that baka is up first!_' She thought to herself. Ino who was right beside her saw Sakura become nervous and knew why.

" Don't worry about baka, he wouldn't miss this for the world and neither would Sasuke." Ino reassured her.

" But his match is up first and he hasn't been seen for about a month now."

" He might have been training just like Sasuke did. In fact they could have trained together."

" I don't think so Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke and left without telling anyone. It was the same with Naruto although no one knows what happened to him."

" We will now begin the first round of the Chunin Exams I will ask for Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga to remain in the arena while all other participants exit to your designated booth." Gemna said and so those who weren't partaking in the first match left. After seeing that everyone but Neji had left the proctor checked the time and shook his head.

"It's appears that the deadlast realized that he stood no chance against a prodigy like myself." Neji said outloud so that all the stadium could hear him. Many people were disappointed because they wanted see a fight, some though wanted to see the dead last get beaten to a pulp by Neji but they wouldn't openly say it.

Genma didn't have time to delay the match any longer as he looked at the Kage booth to see what he should do. Hiruzen noticed and lifted one finger up to signify to him to wait, and that he did and sure enough he found out why.

High up in the air a giant smoke cloud appeared before a giant toad emerged from it falling to the surface at great speeds. Upon impact with the ground a giant dust cloud covered the area. The cloud though quickly dissipated and revealed the great toad Gamabunta.

He was much larger than the stadium and clearly visible to all. He had his his pipe in his mouth as he was enjoying his large amount of tobacco. " Alright kid I believe this is your stop."

Confused at first no one knew who the great toad boss was talking to as they didn't see anyone with him. That was until a new voice appeared only it came from the stadium below. " Thanks chief Toad! Make sure you keep gamakichi and gamamatatsu in line and make sure ma saves me some of her cooking for me will yeah?"

In the stadium Naruto had appeared out of no where surprising many people including skilled shinobi. " Will do kid and good luck with your exams." Gamabunta said as he exhaled smoke from his pipe before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Many people were interested now as they wanted to know what Naruto had been doin with the toads. Although that would have to wait, because he had to answer to his new look! He had a zip up orange sleeveless jacket with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath, a pair short orange pants and he was also sporting a white wristband on each wrist. ( AN: Think of Naruto's outfit from the third original Naruto movie Guardians of the crescent moon kingdom).

Some other changes were noticeable as well. Naruto had seemed to hit a slight growthspurt and was now almost the same height as Neji. Neji at this point was actually beginning to have second thoughts on his perspective of Naruto. Everything he seemed to know about him might not be everything, like for example the toad summoning and his calm demeanor was making feel on edge for some reason.

" You shouldn't get so cocky that you think that your strong enough to scare me Neji". Naruto said before turning his head to the examiner." Sorry I'm late protector-san, but I got lost on the road of life."

In the kage booth the Sandaime Hokage was questioning the blond himself. ' Naruto after Jiraiya came to my office telling me that he had thrown you into a ravine I thought that I would never see you again. I'm grateful to the heavens that you are fine my boy but what's more I hear you learned something about yourself.'

" Now the first match of the chunin exam's final, Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki BEGIN!" Genma announced and the match began.

After the announcement the examiner jumped back to leave the contestants space to begin the fight. Naruto and Neji stood there gazing eachother. After a minute or so, Neji decide that it was enough and broke the silence.

"I see that in the end you are an idiot. Coming here today knowing that you will lose its just plain pathetic, because destiny has determined that it will be I who will succeed."

"I thought I told you not to overstimate your self. Someone like you that justifies his actions blaming fate and is afraid of death will never defeat me." Naruto said looking Neji in the eyes. The Hyuga step back at the view of them. In the preliminary round he could see the deadlast's determination in his eyes but now it was different, now there was determination, power and what stood above all, the absence of fear.

In the stands many of Naruto's friends were watching and supporting him although some were worried. One of these people was none other than Kiba. '_ You won't be able to win with a fart this time Naruto. Not so long as Neji can see see your tenketsu... I just hope Naruto remembers that close quarters combat is a bad idea with this guy._'

"It doesn't matter because fate has chosen me as the winner of this match". Respond Neji with a smirk while taking up his family fighting stance, the Juuken.

"If that is what you think then you are not even worthy of me taking you seriously". Said the blond.

Both contestants eyed each other down as they continued to wait. Suddenly Naruto had disappeared shocking everyone there especially Neji. Even with his Byakugan Naruto had moved to fast for him to even see it. A whooshing sound was heard as Neji quickly dodged a kunai, but as he dodged it he noticed it had an explosive tag that was going off.

The explosion caused a cloud of smoke to appear and forcing Neji back. The next thing that happened was that out of no where a few demon wind shurikens were heading straight at him. Easily seeing the attack coming Neji easily dodged them, only to hear to familiar poof sound of several henges being undone. All of the demon wind shurikens were really kage-bunshins!

They immediately began to attack Neji who was quick to counter by entering his family's stance and proceeding to counter all of the clones. After the last clone was defeated the real Naruto made his presence known as he reappeared a few feet away from Neji.

" Not bad Neji you really are a prodigy." Naruto commented.

" It is as I said earlier, this match already has a pre-determined result with me winning!" Neji said as he charged Naruto. He began his assault on his opponent by taking out three kunais and launching them towards Naruto.

Naruto, seeing the attack coming, sidestepped the first kunai before taking a hold of it with his right hand and used it to deflect the other ones. Using the distraction that his kunais generated, Neji charged head on to the blond intending to end the fight with one strike. He aimed a strike to the chest, as everyone in the stadium thought that this was going to be it for Naruto, imagine their surprise when Naruto EASILY move out of the way with a bored expression on his face.

Neji, mad that this nobody dodge his attack as if he wasn't a threat at all. He then began to strike his opponent repetitlbely with palmstrike after palmstrike. His anger and confusion only increased when Naruto kept dodging his attacks with the same bored expression on his face for five minutes. To say that the people were impressed would have been an understatement. They were rocked to their core.

Here in front of them was last year's rookie of the year fighting against the deadlast of this year's promotion. In any scenario the results of this battle would be obvious, but these results definitely proved that wrong. It was obvious to anyone with eyes, the deadlast was playing around with the Hyuga prodigy. All the ones that knew Naruto were amazed, they have seen Naruto fight before, but never like this! Back in the preliminary he nearly lost in his fight against Kiba, but know Neji can't even hit him.

' _Is this the result of your training Naruto? I can't believe it if it is!_' Hiruzen asked himself as he continued observing.

'Naruto-kun' thought the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata.

"Since when did Naruto get this strong?". Ino asked out loud.

"I don't know Ino". Was Sakura's answer. She couldn't believe it herself, all this time she knew that Naruto was really strong, in fact she knew deep inside that he was stronger than Sasuke. Sasuke was more skilled in the ninja arts but Naruto was the one who had took them trough their most dangerous battles and challenges had been Naruto. His plan saved Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza, he was the one who defeat Haku and it was because of his determination that give Sasuke the will to fight against Orochimaru. But now he was stronger than ever!

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" asked the Hyuga clanhead, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Till now Naruto would always fool around like he did back in the academy, but when we were in a serious situation Naruto would stop fooling around before finding a way for us to win. The moment he got that look in his eyes our survival was assured. But now he is completely serious, now he can't lose against someone like Neji, this is the true shinobi inside him, this is the real Naruto. The one that will One day be Hokage." Sakura explained. She didn't know what possessed her to say that but she really believed what she said is true. All the of the people that listened to her turned their attention back to the fight that hadn't changed at all during their conversation.

Neji was panting heavily, he had been striking at his opponent for nearly 15 minutes and all that time Naruto had kept dodging and repealing his strikes, while not even breaking a sweat.

"Neji is this all you've got or are you still waiting for your fate to come down here and beat me black and blue?. If that's it then I will end this charade now, although I'll feel bad for not buying Sasuke a lot of time but he'll get over it." A silence filled the arena after his declaration. After a minute or so Neji finally snapped out of his stupor.

"What? You mean to tell me that all this time you were just buying time for the Uchiha?" Neji felt his rage increasing to levels that he had never experienced before. He charged Naruto with all his speed and using chakra to increase it. He was on Naruto in a split on second. Taking an odd stance he chanted:

"8 traigram 64 strikes; 2 palms; 4 palms; 8 palms; 16 palms; 32 palms; 64 palms!". His hand were blurs of motion flashing strikes all over his opponent body. With the last to strikes being the two most powerful of all a dirt cloud rise keeping Naruto out of view for all the people to see. Neji was panting heavily, at the same time he was trying to support the weight of his body, but he was having difficulty.

"You might as well call the match protector-san he wont be able to stand for awhile. That will teach him to bow before his betters, deadla..." Neji started before stopping as the Naruto he struck was none other than a bunshin.

" Hey look at that you finally dealt with my kage bunshin!" Naruto exclaimed as he reappeared on the other side of the arena behind Neji. Neji quickly turned around and was instantly attacked by three kage bunshins. In order for him to protect himself he performed the rotation, stoping the bunshins and surprising most of the Hyuuga there.

" Woah! What was that?" Naruto asked with intrest. Most of the Hyuga though, were in shock. They had just witnessed something rather terrifyin. The main branch had been surpassed by the other.

" The instant before your bunshins reached me I emitted a large amount of chakra from chakra points all over my body, halting your attack with a cocoon of chakra. That's when I rotate my body in a circle like a spinning top allowing me to repel and reflect your attack!" Neji explained as he allowed a smirk to place itself on his face. " It's name is the rotation, the Hyuga's perfect defense!"

" That sounds like a pretty strong jutsu, but that just means that I'm going to have to break it!" Naruto declared. This made many people confused especially the Hyuuga observers. They themselves no that not many techniques can stop the rotation.

" And just how are you going to do that?"

" I'm going to use my fist of coarse!"

Neji just braced himself for what ever Naruto was planning on doing. Naruto took a stance as he brought his hands together and started gathering chakra. However, instead of it being a blue-like color it was silver. As he gathered more and more of it his chakra began oozing out even greater.

It was at that point Naruto deprecated his hands and allowed his chakra to flow around him and form clawed-fingered gauntlets made of chakra on his hands and wrists.

'_ What is this?__' _Neji questioned himself.

' _This power it can only be one_ thing!' Hiruzen thought to himself.

" HERE I COME NEJI!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward surprising Neji.

'_ I'll have to use the rotation..._ '

" Look Neji I might not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuga clan or whatever, but if you think it's capable, fine! Then stop fighting it already!" Naruto began, as both him and Neji both prepared to clash against each other, with Neji beginning the rotation and Naruto pulling his right fist back.

" BECAUSE WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE I'LL CHANGE THE HYUGA CLAN!"

They soon clashed, but unlike how everyone thought it would be like. Instead, Naruto's punch broke through the rotation and hit Neji straight in the face sending him backwards in the air a few feet.

This surprised everyone, no one dared utter a word as he they continued to process what they had just seen. The dead last, Naruto Uzumaki had delivered his statement in full, and broke through the rotation in a single strike.

Neji was on the ground at this point as he was struggling to move but found that he couldn't. " unh... my body..."

" Don't worry the effects are only temporary." Naruto told him.

" What did you do?"

" I utilized my chakra around my fists in order to deliver a strike that causes the entire chakra network to become un-stabilized just like when a person is under a genjutsu. The technique itself is new and has no name, because I learned that I was able to do it last minute."

" How did you gather all that chakra though without me noticing?"

" While you were busy dealing with my bunshins I was gathering chakra ahead of time preparing myself to use that technique."

" The kage bunshin... that's your signature ninjutsu... that was careless of me..."

Naruto just remained silent for a few seconds as a pained experssion appeared on his face. Neji saw and was confused as to why his opponent had this reaction.

" ... I failed the academy graduation exam three times..." Naruto began.

"...?"

" ... Because unlucky for me, the exam always had the same ninjutsu... My absolute weakest ninjutsu."

" ...!"

" And my weakest ninjutsu was the bunshin no jutsu."

" ...!"

" So shut up about all of this " destiny and fate" crap! You shouldn't complain about such stuff!" Naruto explained. " Because unlike me... you're not a "failure"." Naruto explained. Everyone who heard his speech were taken back by it, never had they ever thought that they would hear those words from Naruto. Genma, like many others nodded in approval before he did what he could only think of at this time.

" The winner is... NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Genma announced, as the stadium exploded in cheers. Never in the history of the exams has someone with such low odds won his match, and against a prodigy none the less. Enough said that the audience was amazed, while some were moved by how much he had grown.

Naruto could only think about the training he had received over the last month and how hepatic it was, as he looked down at the area where his mark was. ' _Something tells me I'm going to enjoy being a dragonslayer!'_

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys there you have it a new story and a new concept, remember to keep a close out on The Kaiju Renaissance, because it will be updated very soon, but for now this is 1Ring2RuleThemAll. See ya!<strong>

**UPDATED:**

**10/23****/14**

**11/13/14**


End file.
